Child Labor Returns
by Pikatwig
Summary: Under command of President Sherock Robama, the Fair Labor Standards Act is repealed. Made even worse when told if kids try to rebel, they'll be killed! Looks like it's up to the Powerpuff Girls to save not only the day, but America as well! BubblesXBoomer
1. Times Change

Okay, let me go ahead and get this out of my way right now. This story has no connections to my other Powerpuff story "_The Powerpuff Duo_" this is a new story.

So, let me tell you, in my Reading class, we're reading a play about times where children had to work, and then the gears in my head began to turn! I'm not to sure if the Fair Labor Standards Act, is in the Constitution. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story.

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_.

* * *

The White House

In the seat of the White House is president number 45, Sherock Robama, he's a jerk, and he only got his way into public office by bribing people. He looks at some photos of his, one of which is his dad at the age of 8, he's working, that was the time before the Fair Labor Standards Act was passed, and Child Labor was made illegal.

Then he turns his attention to a newspaper, the headline reads _"Powerpuff Girls save the world once again"_ this simply disgusts Sherock, he HATES the fact that three eight year old girls, have been saving the day. "Okay, that's it! Things are gonna change in America, so says the 45th President!"

* * *

"_The City of Townsville, but you all probably already know that"_

The Powerpuff Girls. Townsville's heroes. Are there any differences in their looks now that they're eight years old? Well, kinda depends.

Blossom, her hair's now even long by about 20 inches, reaching down to her legs, she's about 5'7". She's not the tallest, but she's slightly taller, still wearing her signature bow, she's beginning to wear something other then her original pink with a black strip, she's now wearing a pink t-shirt, and on it is a small red flower design. She also wears a pink skirt.

Buttercup, her hair's completely different, the two pointy edges are gone, and the part of her hair that forms a "v" is now covered with her black hair, it's also partly in her eyes, but not that Buttercup at all minds. She's also wearing something new, a green sleeveless t-shirt, with a blue number "four" on the back of it, with a white online on the four. She's also wearing green pants.

Finally, there's Bubbles, her hair's still the same, and she still wears that classic light-blue shirt with a black strip, only she's added a light-blue skirt to the bottom of it. She's the only Powerpuff with no real physical changes, but she's started to wear a little light-blue mascara, for reasons nobody knows.

But none the less, even though the trio is now eight years old, they're still the good old crime-fighters Townsville knows and loves! The Girls soon arrive at Townsville Middle School, despite the fact they should all be in like, maybe, the 2nd Grade, the three all advanced a few years to the 7th Grade. Though, each of them is kinda in different boats. Blossom is a straight "A" student, and is respected by all the teachers. Buttercup is not the smartest, being barely above a "C" on her last report card, she was almost cut from the football team, but she was able to stay when she brought up her grades to a "C+", and finally Bubbles, she's somewhere in the middle between her two sisters, she's at about a "B+" and "A-" average.

And none of them knew about the big change in America that's about to occur, something that will change their lives, forever!

* * *

With Blossom

Chemistry is Blossom's favorite period, it's before Lunch, one of the few times a day the girls see each-other at school.

Though, something Blossom _LOVES _about Chemistry, she's the teacher's assistant, she's already passed her state test for Chemistry, so the teacher keeps her around as a helper. She puts on a lab coat and proceeds over to her own table, which the teacher gave to her because she is the assistant. Even cooler, her teacher used to teach the Professor, and the teacher has began to think that she'll be a professor just liker her dad.

"_Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls._" Blossom sings to herself, grading a few papers, she knows all the assignments of the school year in Chemistry, by heart! She managed to finish all of the Chemistry assignments on the eight day of the school year, no student in Townsville Middle School has EVER been able to do so!

She rolls her eyes at the other student's papers, not one of them getting above a "C-"! And using her superspeed the tests are soon returned to their owners, and many are shocked at their bad grades, and then Blossom simply states "Better study for the re-test."

* * *

With Buttercup

"Buttercup Utonium?" the coach asks, and Buttercup yells "Here!"

After role is taken, the kids are released to get dressed, and Buttercup is the first back, like always, the coach tosses her the football, she catches it, and manages to get a touchdown. As much as the coach hates to admit it, she's the most valuable person on the team, and she's the only girl on the team! The team was once boys only, but Buttercup changed that when she scored a winning goal for Townsville Middle School, and after that, she joined the team.

After a little while the rest of the team showed up and practice began, and Buttercup couldn't be more happy.

* * *

With Bubbles

"_Kon'nichiwa. To nihongo kurasu e yōkoso._" the teacher says in Japanese. And sure enough, Japanese class started. This class being created was all Bubbles' idea, she wanted to study Japanese because after yet _ANOTHER_ earthquake and tsunami hit, thus sending Japan down to the ocean floor, though just before the entire area sunk, the Girls managed to get a good chunk of the people to Honolulu, it was a tragic loss for the world, so, every May 14th, people sail boats with Japan's flag into the sea, in memory off all Japan has done for the world. Now, in all schools that teach another language, there's a law that says you MUST teach Japanese, the idea was originally Bubbles, and then after some time, Congress, and several other versions of Congress from other parts of the world, approved it, and thus, all the survivors from Japan got moved around the world.

Bubbles sighed, and looked at the class, half a dozen of them are were little kids when Japan sank, she feels really sorry for them, then one kid caught her attention, a blond boy in the very back of the room, while Bubbles can't see him to well, she could see that he's wearing a dark-blue jacket.

But soon enough, Bubbles turned her attention back to the lesson, and then a person knocked on the door, and Bubbles was sent over to open it, and surprisingly, it's the school principal. "Turn on the TV, the president's about to make an important announcement!"

And after a moment, the TV was turned on to Townsville Local News, also called the "T.L.N."

But sure enough, the hotline begins to ring, and after being told of a monster attack, the Powerpuff zip off to fight the monster.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter was good. It's gonna be an interesting story, and the year in the story, eh, I'm not exactly sure, ah well.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Enslavement

Well time for another chapter, and I'm glad my friend, Tonifranz likes this story. So let's some more chapters into this story, shall I?

There's also gonna be a new Powerpuff introduced in this chapter, though, she does break the "theme naming" concept in which, all 3 girls (Plus Bullet and Bunny) have names that start with a B and have double consonant. Ah well. The reason being, since the core three girls are eight in this story, I kinda want a character to kinda be like the younger aspect of the girls.

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, sure wish I do. But I do own an OC Powerpuff.

* * *

"_The City of Townsville, IS UNDER ATTACK!"_

The monster is, about as tall as the Empire State Building, is green, has yellow scales, and blood red eyes.

The girls all zip in, ready for another fight, all of them armed with new abilities that make fighting really easy. They all glance at the monster and ready themselves for the defeat of another monster. Blossom zips near the monster's legs, and turns both of her arms into steel, and hits the monster's legs, then Buttercup uses some ability to make the monster levitate, and then she throws it into the ocean, and finally Bubbles charges in, and turns her left arm into a pen, and draws all over the monster's face, leaving all sorts of drawing on it, and the monster runs back to Monster Island, crying!

"Man, this is getting to easy!" Buttercup exclaims, and with that, the girls take a look at the time, it's about 1:20 in the afternoon. The three already missed lunch, thus, the three float down to a nearby ice cream stand so they could at least eat something.

* * *

After a while, the three girls soon zip back for school, to see it being torn down!

"Hey, what's going on?" Blossom asks some construction guy. "Sorry kid, we've got order to tear down all the schools in North America!"

This simply flabbergasts Blossom, and with her sisters her reactions are different. Buttercup's super happy, and Bubbles is simply confused. They soon see several people are being taken into a car, soon enough some cops move in to try and put the girls into the car, but soon enough the three zip off.

* * *

The White House

"Mr. Robama, I have news, the girls escaped. I'm sorry." the secretary, who's also his wife. "Can't these idiots do anything right?" Sherock yells, then he punches his desk, then he yells "Send in the FBI, don't stop until those girls are captured!"

* * *

Powerpuff house

In the past three years, things have changed for the Powerpuff Girls.

How many things? Well, the first thing that's changed, well, a year ago, the girls created a new Powerpuff Girl, they used sunflowers and some Chemical X, and thus, they created a new girl, she's a brunette her hair hangs back like Blossom's but the new one has her hair curled all the way down, she's about the same height as the girls when they were five, she has the same big eyes as the girls they're yellow, she wears a yellow version of the dress the girls used to wear and she also wears sandals as apposed to the tapdance shoes the others have, what's her name? Blossom and Buttercup both argued about a name for a while, Blossom wanted it to be "Emily" and Buttercup wanted it to be "Isabella", but ultimately Bubbles came up with the perfect name "Emma", they all liked it, and thus Emma became the newest Powerpuff Girl.

The next change, Ms. Keane began to date the Professor again, and they got married about two months ago, though she likes to go by Mrs. Keane, because that what most refer to her as.

And the final change is that most of the villains have stopped attacking. The Gangreen Gang left Townsville, Him moved to Venus, the Amoeba Boys, are still them, Fuzzy is still in his home, but he lets little animals stay at his place, last time the girls checked, Bullet the Powerpuff Squirrel moved in with Fuzyy, and as for Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys? Well, Mojo died when his volcano base fell into the volcano, and then it fell back into the Earth, and the Rowdyruff Boys, nobody knows for sure where they are.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all zip into the house, all panting and tired, they all see the Professor with Mrs. Keane, the two show them the announcement they missed.

"_President 45, Sherock Robama, repeals the Fair Labor Standards Act, and as of today, all kids between the ages of 6 and 14 will work for 18 hours a day."_

A scared expression is drawn all over the girls faces, and they rush around the house to see if Emma's okay, and sure enough, she's in Bubbles' bedroom, which Bubbles offered to share with Emma, the other girls are relieved at this, and the three all just try to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night

After nearly a day, most of the kids of Townsville have been taken to work at places all over America, while the Powerpuff Girls have remained in hiding all day long.

"Hey Bubbles?" Emma asks.

"Yeah Emma?" Bubbles replies.

"Why are we all still inside?"

Bubbles walks over and picks up her little sister. "Because if the bad men find us, we'll be forced to work hard, and not be able to go home." she tells her. "But don't worry, we'll make sure your safe. Now go to bed."

Soon enough, Bubbles puts her younger sister to sleep, simply hoping that they wouldn't be forced to work.

* * *

Outside the house, several armed tanks begin to approach the house, most of them with the label "FBI" on the side.

"Powerpuff Girls" the leader yells into a boom-mike, waking up all four girls, soon enough all are dressed and slightly looking outside to see how much of a chance a mad dash would get them, they soon see nearly a thousand armed tanks, helicopters with nets, and many other things the military would normally have for war. "we know you're in there! Come out now!"

Soon enough the house begins to rumble and they see more tanks, along with some of the soldiers using battering rams to try and charge the door down! Emma begins to get scared, and slightly tears up.

"What do we do now red-head?" Buttercup asks Blossom. "We gotta try and make a run for it! Emma, think you can keep up with the rest of us?"

Emma rubs her tears away and tries not to look scared, "I'll try." she replies.

* * *

Soon enough, all four Girls zip out at max speed.

"Wait, another color streak?" one person asks.

For a fact, Emma doesn't get as much recognition as her sisters, so, she's rarely ever in the newspapers, while Emma is kinda jealous of her sisters, Bubbles promised that they would get her the recognition she deserves, some day. The four Girls fly over the helicopters, and they see some fighter jets, easily avoidable, but the girls are all soon captured in a net, made even worse, the net's material is drenched in Antidote X, the only thing that can remove their powers, then knock-out gas fills the area, knocking all four girls unconscious.

After that, all four are loaded onto a car and dragged away, much to their parent's horror! "GIRLS!" the two yell in fear. Soon enough Mrs. Keane begins to cry on the Professor.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, this took a while but hey, it was amazing and fun.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Seperation: Emma

Another chapter is ready for action.

We'll learn a lot more about Emma in this chapter, also, she's six, she was created a year prior to the start of the story, and her birthday came around, so, yeah, she's six.

Something else I know, is that this year is the Powerpuff's 15th anniversary! Ruff, tuff, and always ready to puff!

So you know, in the early version of Emma's character, her name was "Bella" but I wanted to do something different, then I came up with the name "Emma". And I don't have plans for a Yellow Rowdyruff Boy.

I don't own the Powerpuff franchise, but I do own Emma.

* * *

"Oh my head." Emma mutters, regaining consciousness. She takes a look around, rubes her eyes, hoping to get her vision to clear up. She finally regains her vision, and looks around, she sees she's in some kind of jail cell, she tries to float up and see where she is, but she can't. She then remembers that she had her powers removed.

The cell door opens, and then she sees a person in a black jacket walk over by the cell, and write something down on a clipboard. Emma sees the back of his shirt reads "warden" she then recalls reading that a warden is the person who takes role at jails. This is part of Emma's special powers, something that can't be removed no matter HOW much Antidote X is put into any of the girls, Emma has the gift of photographic memory, she can remember stuff no matter what. She also kinda has a love of photography, she self-taught herself, and is pretty good at it.

The warden walks over to Emma, and grabs her by her shirt collar. "Listen up kid. I'm only gonna tell you this once! You don't do anything funny here, you'll keep your life! GOT IT?!"

Emma simply nods, and she's put back on the ground. Then a horn toots, and several people lead all of the kids into a processing plant. "Okay, all of you will be given a position, and you'll do a job. You won't get paid, and if you rebel, well, let's just say, you'll wish you didn't. NOW GET TO WORK!" the warden yells out.

* * *

It took a while, but Emma found where she's gonna work. She's working on, painting gears a certain color at a time. She easily manages to memorize the pattern, and easily get her job done. She looks outside a small window, and sees a starry sky. Emma then begins to think of her sisters, and then she sees what appears to be a dark-blue colored streak flying in the sky, though it's kinda hard to tell where it is, due to it being nearly the same shade of blue as the sky.

She sighs and looks around, no sign of any of her sisters being there. "Well, guess I'm on my own." she mutters, she looks and sees some other kids working hard, she then hears a whip crack, she sees the warden with a whip. Emma then sees some poor kid with a hole in his shirt with a red line of blood, a tear rolls off of Emma's right eye, and she continues the painting. More tears begin to fall from Emma's eyes, out of fear of not seeing her sisters ever again.

Then she hears someone walk over near her, she holds back her tears, she sees the warden, he simply walks away from Emma. "Using a whip on a little kid, that's so wrong." Emma states, then the warden approaches Emma. "What did you say you little brat?!"

"Nothing." Emma sheepishly replies.

The warden sighs and walks over to someone and says something to the person. The other person walks over to the person with the whip mark, Emma simply assumes that person is a doctor for the place. A bell begins to ring, and smoke appears, with that everyone is evacuated from the area, Emma sees some kind of fire, she looks up and sees the blue streak again. 'Someone, like me, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup maybe. Thanks.'

Something is dumped on Emma, she sees it's Chemical X, she zips over and sees the fire, she then comes up with a plan, she then inhales the fire, and traps it in her mouth, her body begins to shake, and she activates a new power, her entire body turns into fire, and she isn't even hurt in the slightest. Emma then returns to normal, when she returns to the ground, a whip hits her, about five times!

"That's for starting the fire!"

"I didn't start with fire!"

The doctor walks over to Emma and the warden. "She didn't start the fire, I saw something else ignite it."

The warden and doctor walk away from Emma, she simply glares at them, and thinks about that mystery blue streak. 'It's to dark a shade to be Bubbles, but, who else could it be?' Emma thinks. She floats up, looks around and sees nothing. She simply sighs and lands. Some of the kids begin to cry, mostly because they miss their parents, Emma can simply sympathize, this is one of the first times she's been separated from her family.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm sure there will be a way for us all to go home and see our families again. I promise you all, as a member of the Powerpuff Girls, you all will get to go home one day." Emma proudly exclaims.

Some people begin to murmur, things along the lines of "There's a fourth Powerpuff" "She's cool" "Yeah" "We've got a chance"

'I'm not alone, all these people are behind me, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, don't worry, I will see you all again, very soon.' Emma thinks.

* * *

I had some fun typing this chapter. I hope you all like it as well. Next time we will focus on Buttercup's portion of this chapter, it'll will be the same kind of story, just focusing on a different member of the team, it'll link up with Bubbles' chapter.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
